The Light To All Darkness
by HiSaGa
Summary: Hinata had left Konaha 4 years ago and has been with the Akatsuki since. She is happy and life is going smoothly. That is until she runs into a certain Uchiha that turns her mostly simple life into one of confusion and conflict. A bit OOC. I do not own Naruto or the characters. If I did they're would be a crack load of crack pairings. And Hinata would be the main character! lol
1. Visit

Normal Point of view

"How many years has it been now?" Hinata asked herself. She crept about in the shadows of Konoha secretly going to the houses of each of her old comrades. It was the first time she had been back to her old home in about 4 years since she had left for good. She couldn't even remember why she had left in the first place, not that she regretted it. She was a lot happier now than she had ever been. Stronger, bolder, less timid... Well she liked to think so. She still didn't like to fight if it wasn't necessary and always felt like she needed to protect the weak. She still stuttered when nervous but only when she was nervous and not all the time like she used to which she was quite proud of.

She had finally made it to her last stop before she departed again. It was about 5 am now and if she didn't make this last visit as quick as possible she might be spotted. Not that secretly looking at people through their bedroom windows could be considered a visit but it was all she could do at the moment.

She crept up to Neji's window and felt tears fill the brims of her eyes as she glanced upon him. She could barely see him through the window but she still had a little view of his face. He looked pretty much the same as he did since she left 4 years ago besides the fact that he looked a lot thinner. Honestly she missed everyone from Konoha including her father, but leaving Neji behind was no doubt the hardest thing she ever had to do. He was always her support and the shoulder she cried on when she need one. After she found out how much Naruto was committed to Sakura she decided it was time get over her infatuation with the boy. That was easier said than done but after much crying on her part and soothing from her cousin she had finally gotten over the eccentric boy.

Straying away from her thoughts she finally noticed that Neji had begun to stir in his sleep. She cursed at herself for thinking about random things instead of getting a better look at her cousin before she had to leave. She slowly crept away from the window until she was a good distance from the Hyuuga compound and made a quick run for the secret entrance into Konoha she had found. As she reached the wall she turned around and looked upon the village once more whispering "Goodbye everyone I will visit again soon, I love you all." And with that she darted off towards the camp she had left earlier that night where her teammate was waiting.


	2. Remember

"Hinata where have you been? You were supposed to be back 2 hours ago." She looked up at her superior and gave him the look that always made him forgive her.

"S-sorry Itachi-senpai... I got s-s-sidetracked and lost track of time." She replied looking up at him through her long eyelashes. He could see the look of guilt and could tell she was genuinely sorry. He knew she only stuttered when she was nervous or felt bad about something. He sighed heavily looking at her with his normal deadpan expression.

"Alright stop looking at me like that... Just go pack up we have to head back to the hideout. You have half an hour. Pack and eat something before we head out." he said sternly.

She bowed her head low."Hai!" straightening herself up she scurried away to do as she was told.

She had been with the Akatsuki for more than 3 years now and was glad that she was. Most people knew them all as heartless criminals but Hinata for some reason didn't see that in them. She knew lots of the things they did were wrong but honestly she didn't care. They never made her hurt anyone that she didn't want to, and made sure that she didn't see half the things they did even though she knew about them. They had accepted the timid Hyuuga despite her flaws and had made it clear that she would be useful to them. She felt needed and cared for and that's what she had wanted more than anything, on top of the fact that they had trained her and made her a stronger kunoichi than she was before. Not to mention her personally had changed quite drastically. Though she was still shy at times she also grew a back bone and wasn't as scared to say what was on her mind anymore. Also being with the stoic Uchiha made her more humorous. She made it one of her goals in life to see the different expressions of the straight faced man. No one could get under his skin like she could and she was quite proud of that.

Itachi had found her in the woods fighting off a few chunin level shinobi from Kirigakure. She was doing well for a while and had defeated most of them but her chakra was running out and more kept on showing up out of nowhere. After what seemed like forever fighting them off Hinata had finally hit her limit. She was attacked and attempted to dodge but wasn't fast enough. Before she knew it she had black out and awoke to see a man that looked oddly familiar standing over her.

_Flash Back_

_Gasping she moved away from the person hovering over her but stopped quickly when she realized how much pain she was in. She stared at the man in front of her with a look of clear fright as she noticed the cloak that the young man was wearing and those very familiar eyes. She remembered those eyes the same eyes as Uchiha Sasuke. She remembered them like it was yesterday. She had looked at them every day before the boy had left. She may have had a crush on Naruto but something about the Uchiha boys eyes made her stare all day._

"_Is that the kind of reaction you give everyone that saves your life?" He looked at her with a stoic expression. He waited for her to respond but nothing came from the tiny girl in front of him. So he continued._

"_By the look of your eyes it seems you are a Hyuuga. Where is your Konoha forehead protector? And where is the rest of your team?" He waited again for an answer but his only response was the child gawking at him. _

"_I don't talk much but when I do I expect the person I am talking to to respond." He said sternly. The young girl shook her head like she was previously in a trance. _

"_I-i-i a-apologize..." she finally managed to stammer out. And continued without thinking as she spoke. "U-uchiha-san a-are you going t-to kill m-me?" After Hinata realizing what she had just said her eyes widening even more than before and she threw her hands over her mouth as if to stop herself from saying something even more foolish._

_He looked down at the girl and smirked. "That all depends on whether you are of value or not." _

_To his surprise the frightened girl replied rather quickly and not stuttering quite as much. "Oh... Well I guess that means you will k-kill me. I am not of much value to anyone. B-besides my eyes, which still if you wanted them it w-would still mean I d-die..." she finished as tears started to slip down her cheek._

_He quickly brushed off his surprise and continued. "I would appreciate it if you would answer my questions from before."_

"_A-ah, h-hai. Actually I r-ran away f-from K-konoha about 3 m-months ago..." She said looking away from the young man to stare at the ground._

"_Ran away as in you are a rogue nin? Why?" He asked honestly surprised that this tinny, timid Hyuuga would leave the safety of her home._

"_H-honestly I d-don't have a r-real reason t-to why I left. I j-just did. I-if I c-could think of a-anything it would be that I j-just wanted t-to become s-stronger and f-find a p-place where I f-felt I t-truly belonged." She replied honestly. _

"_You want to become stronger?" Itachi questioned,_

"_H-hai..."_

"_I could help with that." He said bluntly. The girl looked up at him bewildered._

And that had now been over 3 years ago. After Itachi had trained Hinata for about 6 months she had become quite strong and had been allowed to join the Akatsuki after Itachi had proved to Pein that she was worthy and that a Hyuuga would be a good addition. And to her surprise everyone welcomed her.

"Oi, Hinata I just got a message from Pein I have a mission. I have to go meet up with Kisame so you'll have to head back home on your own." Itachi interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see him walking towards her.

"Alone? What if I get attacked? What if someone sees me and falls in love with me at first sight because of my beauty and forces me to do things that shouldn't be done until I am married? Ita-chan wouldn't you feel guilty if something happened to me after leaving me behind?!" She looked up at her companion with an over exaggerated look of disgust on her face.

"Stop being a drama queen and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that... Ever." He continued. "You're already 18, you're not the same weak child that I met 4 years ago, you don't need me by your side every moment of the day protecting you. So just listen to my orders or I'll have to punish you." He finished.

"Senpai I didn't take you for a masochist... Hai master!" She said slyly before getting up and making a run for it.

"HINATA!"


	3. Faithful Kunoichi

"I doubt anyone is even at home." She said aloud to herself as she walked towards the Akatsuki hideout. "I should just make some detours and go to some towns and shop. If I am needed back someone will contact me." She smiled to herself as she changed direction towards a town that she had spotted a while back with her byakugan, Hinata quickly shrugged off her cloak and put it in her backpack not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

While she jumped from tree to tree she suddenly lost balance as she heard what sounded like a child scream. "Byakugan!" She yelled and noticed a few figures not too far away from her. She ran as quick as she could when she came to a clearing seeing a few men trying to steal from a carriage that looked occupied by a normal looking family. Slowing down her pace she made her way out of the bush and into the open field.

"Quite unfair don't you think? Stealing from innocent citizens. You put the rest of us Shinobi to shame." Hinata said with her usual soft voice. But with a look of disgust mixed with disappointment.

"Shut it little girl. Don't get involved. You're quite beautiful and if you get in our way who knows what we'll do to you." One of the men said with a distasteful grin on his face.

She laughed inwardly thinking of her earlier conversation with Itachi. "I told you so." She said quietly to herself before speaking out.

"Don't look at me like that, at gives me the creeps you old pervert..." She shot back her words harsh but her voice still as soft as ever. "And I'm sorry but I don't just stand by and watch when someone bullies innocent people. That isn't very heroic at all." she added.

"Oi Kento go deal with that little girl get her to shut up while we finish getting the goods from the cart." One of them yelled.

"Yes sir!" yelled the boy that Hinata determined was Kento replied.

He didn't look much older than herself. Maybe 19 or 20. But just looking at him Hinata new he wasn't very strong. He started walking towards her maybe expecting that he would get close enough to just give her a lite push to maybe scare her away. But as he reached out to her she attacked in one swift movement and he was on the ground unconscious.

Some of the other men noticed this and started running towards her there was 6 speeding towards her and again in only one swift movement all 6 of them were on the ground. Before she knew it all of them were coming towards her and all of them were on the ground unconscious. She put on her best bored face like that was the easiest thing she ever did.

"Well that was too easy..." Hinata said aloud with a pout. She walked over to the man that had talked to her and kicked him hard in the side. "Next time pick on someone that can fight back you coward!" she yelled and than stocked off in the direction of the owners of the carriage.

"Hey you guys okay?" she asked the older woman that looked like the mother.

"Hai! Thank you very much!" she said while coming to pull Hinata into a hug.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "No problem, it's my job as a kunoichi to protect citizens." She said. Hinata may be a member of one of the biggest criminal organizations but she still liked to protect innocent people whenever she had the chance.

After letting go of the woman she noticed what must have been the child that was screaming had a big bruise forming on his cheek and walked over to the boy.

"Let me take a look at that." she said in her sweet voice with a soft smile of her face. She put her palm up to the boys face and started releasing some healing chakra into the boy.

"There good as new." Hinata exclaimed pulling away from the boy. He looked up at her with admiration and gave her a quick hug his head resting on her stomach because of the size difference. Hinata was petite so if it had been a normal sized girl that the boy had hugged he probably would be clinging to legs only.

She bid farewell to the family after they thanked her over and over again. She watched them leave to make sure they were a safe distance from the shinobi that attacked them. And then head back the way she had came. She was a good 100 yards into the forest when she heard a voice. She had felt the strong presence for a while but had ignored it hoping the person would leave without causing any trouble.


	4. Fateful Encounter

"That was an interesting sight Hyuuga." Hinata stopped abruptly. Turning to face the last person she expected to see.

"H-hai?" Was all that could escape her mouth as the looked at the young man in front of her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sasuke asked while sounding uninterested really. Which kind of annoyed the girl since he was asking the question he should at least sound like he wanted to hear her answer. She thought back to when she met Itachi it was pretty much the same look in both of there eyes as they asked questions. Like they were just asking for the hell of it.

"T-taking a walk?" She said mentally slapping herself for her poor excuse.

"You're quite far from home to be taking a walk." He said with a slight smirk on his face. As if to say like hell I believe that.

"Uchiha-san do you not have enough money to buy a proper belt?" She asked with her best attempt at changing the subject and trying as hard as she could not to stammer. She was good at making people feel uncomfortable but was a horrible liar. Maybe if she played dumb he would get tired of her and leave without any problems. Like she had initially hoped.

"Excuse me?" He looked back at Hinata his stoic face flinching slightly.

"That thing around your waist, looks to be a rope. It's quite balky doesn't it get in your way?"

"Uhh, no..." He said in a strangely confused voice unlike his normally cold one. "And don't change the subject. What are you doing out here Hyuuga and by yourself at that?"

Plan fail... Hinata looked down defeated. "Well... You see... Um..."

"Hurry it up." He said his voice clearly showing his annoyance.

Sasuke's point of view

I looked at the Hyuuga waiting for her to reply. The girl is a lot different than I remember. From what I recall her name is Hinata, she was in love with the dobe, she was shy and barely talked always by herself while we were in the academy, and she sure as hell wasn't strong from what he could remember. But here in front of him was that same girl trying to come up with excuses and trying to change the subject while not stuttering as much as he remembered but most of all he could sense a very strong presence from her. The girl was no weakling like he remembered that's for sure.

"I d-don't live in K-konaha anymore... I l-left 4 years ago. A f-few months a-after you l-left Uchiha-san."

I had to admit it was hard to not look surprised or interested. This girl just kept surprising me. This girl a rogue nin... Unbelievable. Thinking back on all the people from the village this girl seemed like the least capable of running away from the comfort of home. And all of a sudden I said something that made my bad boy facade disappear almost completely.

"If you are alone you can join my team Hyuuga." I said suddenly. Surprised by my sudden out burst. And how urgent I had sounded saying it as if I was begging her. I cursed at myself for showing such a humiliating side to the girl.

Hinata's point of view.

"If you are alone you can join my team Hyuuga." He said suddenly.

I shook my head thinking I must have heard him wrong. I hadn't talked to the Uchiha much in the academy days but I knew his personality quite well. And this seemed totally out of character.

"I'm sorry, w-what?" Was all I could manage still shocked at his previous outburst.

"Join my team. A Hyuuga would be helpful." He said again. But this time it sounded more like a demand rather than him pretty much begging her like he did the first time.

I was trying to conjure up some kind of excuse to get out of this horribly awkward situation. But everything I came up with sounded utterly stupid. I fly solo, I am really weak and of no use to anyone, I have my own team already. The last one was true but I didn't want to see his reaction if he ever found out who my team really was. I really had no choice. Honestly if I didn't go with him he might choose to follow me back, and the last thing I want is to see two Uchihas facing off.

"A-actually, I like w-working alone..." I said trying to sound convincing.

"I have made up my mind, and when I want something I get it." He said harshly which surprisingly made me flinch. Ever since I had joined the Akatsuki the only people that ever scared me enough to make me flinch were Itachi and Pein.

I'm totally lost what should I do... I don't like to fight unless I have to. I rather like Sasuke even though he is quite harsh, I know of his past so I kind of feel bad for him. If I leave with him the Akatsuki members will definitely come for me. I could tell them that I was forced to go with him, they would be mad at me because they know I wouldn't have even put up a fight. But that would ultimately lead to them probably killing Sasuke. But it could lead to the brothers reunion and maybe it would be a good chance for Sasuke to forgive him rather than seek revenge. From what Itachi told me he didn't kill his family because he wanted to but because the leaders of Konoha had made him. I believe him of course because he is the most important person in my life. He was like the big brother I always wanted. Neji had always been a great big brother figure. But something about Itachi made me feel like no matter what he would never hurt me, never abandon me and would keep trying to make me stronger than I was just so I could protect myself if he wasn't around. If Sasuke knew the truth maybe he would forgive his brother...

"Ummm. If I have no choice I guess I could join you..." I said sounding as doubtful as I felt.


	5. Connection

Regular point of view

This is incredibly awkward... Hinata thought to herself. Striking up a conversation with the Uchiha had to be one of the hardest things ever. But the silence was killing her.

"S-so, Uchiha-san h-how have you b-been for the past 5 y-years?" She asked the man walking by her side.

"Fine, I guess." was his simple reply.

"I heard you k-killed O-orochimaru. Is it t-true?" She asked another question hoping to maybe get a story out of it.

"Hn."

She decided that talking to the Uchiha was pretty much impossible and any attempt to have a decent conversation with him would probably fail. She then decided that her first impression of Itachi had been a lot better than Sasuke's. At least the man had the decency to talk to her after dragging her along with him.

Than he surprised her.

"Why did you leave Konaha?" He asked

Feeling relieved that he had finally attempted to converse she replied gratefully without stuttering because it felt like a 100 pound weight had been lifted off her shoulder that was there since the first moment she encountered the Uchiha.

"I don't really have a good reason. But I usually just tell people I left to become stronger. It seems like a legit reason, and people always accept it." She shot back with clear excitement in her voice at being able to break the silence that had enveloped them for the past hour.

"So you left for the same reason as me?" He asked

"Not necessarily. You left to become stronger to get revenge. I just wanted to be stronger as a person."

"How do you know I left the village for revenge?"

She looked at the man at her side to see if he looked like he didn't trust her but just say his normal straight expression.

"W-well I h-have been rogue m-myself for 4 y-years... So I h-heard s-some things h-here and there." She replied lying through her teeth.

"It seems like you stutter when you're nervous or when you lie. I don't really care where you got the information." He said dismissing the topic to Hinata's relief. Leaving them in silence once more.

4 hours later

"It's getting late we should rest for the night." Sasuke spoke breaking through Hinata's thought.

"Hai." She replied quickly. Grateful for the break. She hadn't slept at all last night due to her visit to Konoha and was pretty exhausted.

"I'll set up the tent and start a fire. You go try and get some food." He said. Hinata didn't like the way he bossed her around like he was her superior. But did it anyway.

After about an hour she felt like she had gotten enough food to fill the both of them and to make a lunch for tomorrow so she headed back towards the camp. Thinking that he must trust her a lot to send her off on her own. She had considered making a break for it but than thought of the possible outcome of their encounter. It could lead to something good.

"I'm back." Hinata called as she walked into the clearing. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hn." was his reply as always.

So without bothering him anymore she just start to prepare the food she had gathered. She had caught 2 fish in a lake about a mile away and gathered some vegetables from a farm garden she had spotted with her byakugan.

"Uchiha-san dinner is ready." She called out.

"Hn." He got up and headed towards her. She had the vegetables set out on a cloth and the fish on a stick. But what caught his eyes the most was the amount of tomatoes she had picked. More than any of the other vegetables there was an abundance of tomatoes. Hinata noticed as he stared at the them and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"I see you still like tomatoes as much as you did before." She said with a small laugh.

"How did you know I liked tomatoes?" He asked surprised again from the girl.

"When we were younger I noticed that your lunchbox almost always had tomatoes in it. And when it didn't have them you didn't seem nearly as interested in eating your lunch." She said laughing a little.

"How did you notice something like that?" Giving her a questioning look. Like for once he was really interested in what her answer would be.

"I noticed a lot of things. I didn't have much friends back in the academy so I was mostly alone. I spent most of my time learning things about the people around me. Like their likes and dislikes. Now that I think about it, it sounds kind of creepy..." She stopped laughing as a light blush grew on her face as she looked to the ground realizing how weird she was back then.

Then to her surprise he started laughing, a real laugh. In all the years she had known the Uchiha she didn't remember him laughing like he was right then. She remembered him give slight smiles and maybe a little huff, but not laughing out loud.

"It's not funny! It's embarrassing.." She said, her face going even redder than before.

"You're the first person besides my mom to ever know what my favorite food is." He said as his laugh died down. His face turning to one of deep thought afterwards.

"You knew what my favorite food was and you were one of the few that didn't even have a crush on me." He paused. " I used to tell the girls that said they were in love with me that I would date them if they knew the answer to one of my questions. I would ask them 'what is my favorite food?' and none of them even knew what it was. Most of them guest and would say something like 'cake'." He finished.

Hinata laughed and shook her head. "You didn't even like sweets. That is one of the worst guesses that they could have made. They chose the total opposite of your favorite food." She said with a smile still on her face as she looked up at the sky where stars were slowly starting to show themselves. But what she didn't notice was how the young man sitting a couple feet away from her was staring.


	6. Truth

He had been travelling with the Hyuuga for 2 days now and she was all he could think about. He found himself staring at the girl more times than he'd like to admit. And found that almost everything she did made him want to smile. She knew so much about him despite barely talking to eachother when they were young. He didn't like how the girl was making him feel and thought maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to have brought her along.

"Uchiha-san I have something I'd like to tell you." She said breaking through Sasuke's daze. He mentally shook his head and looked at her.

"What is it Hyuuga?"

The girl looked like she was contemplating whether to continue or just forget about it. But than she continued.

"I wasn't completely honest with you when I said I like to work alone. The truth is I am already part of a team. And I don't plan on staying in yours." She said bluntly but still spoke in her soft voice. He was taken aback from her outburst and wasn't sure how to respond. So she continued

"I thought I would help you for a while and than just go on my way. I don't plan on staying very long. My team will soon start to wonder where I am and will come looking for me. I wouldn't want to put your life in danger, and by over staying with you it probably would." She finished looking straight ahead trying to avoid eye contact. Honestly she had grown fond of the Uchiha and still found herself staring at his eyes like she had as a child. She honestly felt like she was developing a crush on the young man. Which wouldn't be very good if her plan to bring the brothers together failed.

"I see." Was his only answer.

"Don't you have any protests? After you kind of forced me to come along with you I thought you'd give me a harder time than that." She asked looking towards him noting his off distance stare.

"I said if you were alone you could join my group. You said you were so I thought I could use you but if you already have people you are with than I don't really mind." He said it like he didn't care but honestly he felt like yelling. He was irritated with the girl for lying to him and mad at himself for being hurt because of it.

And then they were silent and just kept on their journey.

After they had settled down again for the night Hinata got up telling Sasuke that she was going to take a short walk. And headed down a path. She stopped when she felt she was a good distance away and activated her byakugan to see if anyone was around. To her relief she was alone, the closest person being Sasuke who was still back at the camp a good 2 miles away from her.

She did a few hand seals and projected herself in front of Itachi.

"SENPAI!" She yelled with a smile on her face which quickly slipped away as he turned around to face her. His face going from annoyed to pure anger.

"Hinata where the hell are you?!"

"Well you see... I was on my way home when I got kind of distracted. Then I ended up meeting up with your little brother and he asked me to join his team and I kind of said okay..." She said trying to explain her situation in a nutshell.

"My brother? You're with my brother? You kind of said okay? What does that even mean?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders ignoring all of his questions and waited for his outburst.

" I don't give a crap who you met up with get the hell back here this instant!" He said in his normal fatherly tone that he used whenever she did something to disappointment him. He was about to continue when Kisame came through the clearing.

"Itachi stop yelling at her. Ever since you met her you've treated her like a child and played the part of her father. Let her have some fun once in a while." He said looking at Hinata with a smile on his face. Which she gladly returned

"Hina-chan did you find a new boyfriend? Remember if you want to date the boy has to come and introduce himself to all of us asking for our permission." He said slyly

"Ki-kun I don't have a boyfriend!" She said hoping her blush wasn't showing through the projection.

Itachi broke their conversation with a serious tone.

"Hinata what are you planning?" He looked at her with accusing eyes.

"Well you see I was thinking maybe if I spent some time with him I could eventually convince him that revenge isn't always the best thing. And maybe bring you guys back together. And before you interrupt me with some dumb excuse. Let me finish." She said as her voice caught and she felt tears coming. "I know you always say that you want him to get revenge and to kill you. But you are the most important person to me and before I ever see you dead I would kill myself. Before you ever left me behind I would leave you to show you how selfish you have been. I couldn't live in this world if you left me behind and this is the only way I can keep you." She finished with one of the sternest voice she had ever used on him.

He didn't know what to say because he never thought of the impact it would have on him if she were to die. He realized all along he had been selfish and that she was right. What right did he have to leave her behind if he could never except her leaving him. The girl he swore to protect because of the bond they had that reminded him of the one he had with his brother. He didn't think about not being able to protect her after his death.

His face turned pained as he seen the tears run down her cheeks. One thing he could never stand was her crying and he hated himself whenever he was the cause of it.

"I understand. Do what you have to do..." Was his last words before he walked into the bush.

She let the jutsu go and was going to start heading back. But after releasing it she became more aware of her surroundings. And felt him near. Turning around she faced Sasuke with a face mixed with anger and disgust.


	7. Forgive

_She let the jutsu go and was going to start heading back. But after releasing it she became more aware of her surroundings. And felt him near. Turning around she faced Sasuke with a face mixed with anger and disgust. _

"Uchiha-san..." She looked towards him with regret in her eyes.

"You're a member of the Akatsuki? You know my brother?" He never changed his expression.

"I'm sorry... But I wanted to help you..." Was all that she could say as she looked at him. The way he looked at her made her feel like the worst person in the world.

Before she knew it she was pined up against a tree. She knew if she wanted to fight him she had a good chance of winning since she could almost beat Itachi when they had their spares. But she couldn't hurt him. Not even if she was going to die she couldn't hurt him. She had fallen for the boy in their short time together.

"I'm sorry" she said again. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking would happen than?" he said in low voice through a clenched jaw.

"I wanted for you to learn the truth. That Itachi-senpai never wanted to hurt you. That he had no choice. He was forced to do it." She said in a louder voice than usual.

"Why do you defend that man? Are you in love with him? Stupid girl he will chew you up and spit you out just like he did to me!" He yelled at her despite being only a few inches away from her face.

"I do love him... But not the way you think. I love him like how you used to love him. I admire everything about him besides the fact that he left you behind."

"What is there to admire about a man that kills his whole family!?"

"You don't know why he did it!" tears starting to fill her eyes. She continues in a desperate voice. "Konoha made him do it! The elders forced him to do it because the Uchiha clan was becoming stronger and they were becoming a threat!" She cried out and continued in a softer voice. "He never wanted to hurt you..."

Sasuke could feel his heart shaken by her words.

"Why would I believe you? You could be the same for all I know. Maybe you are defending him because you're just as horrible of a person as he is."

"No... no..." she shook her head as the tears kept falling. Looking towards the ground defeated she gave it one more try.

"Before it all happened... Did you ever think he was capable of doing such a thing? He was a noble Shinobi and did as he was told. He would never do something like that unless he was forced to. He may be harsh and never shows his emotions but he is one of the kindest people I have ever met he may not use words but he shows it through his actions. That's why I believe in him. No matter what I will always believe in him." He was silent after she spoke.

"The only thing I will ever blame him for is listening to those elders and leaving you behind. I accepted your offer to come with you because I remember those sad eyes. Those sad eyes made me pay so much more attention to you than anyone else. I wanted to go and comfort you but I couldn't... Because I knew I had never felt what you had so my comfort would be useless. But meeting you now and knowing Itachi-senpai I thought I could finally do something for you. To tell you the truth and help you get back the only family you have left."

His murderous glare was now gone and replaced with one of confusion. He was lost he didn't know what to believe. And all of a sudden he felt his body being pulled into a warm embrace. The tinny girl that he was about to kill was hugging him. Her body shaking because of crying. He couldn't help but believe her. No matter how he looked at it this girl was one to care for people. And never wanted to hurt anyone. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her, tense at first from the closeness of their bodies. But relaxing as he felt her hug him tighter.

"I'm so confused. Everything I've worked for was for nothing." He finally spoke. And to his disappointment his words made her pull away from him. Until he felt her hands reach up to his face to pull him down to her height. She closed the distance from their faces to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. He was shocked and she felt it so she shyly pulled away as a blush started to form on her cheeks. Than to her surprise she was almost immediately pulled back into a more passionate kiss from Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively while she reached up to put her arms around his neck putting her hands into his hair. She could still feel his body tense so she decided to make the next move. Softly she bit down on his lip begging for entrance earning a grunt and a newly opened mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth to softly play with his. But by now he wasn't content with soft and forced his own tongue into her mouth with a more lusty feeling than Hinata's.

She didn't know if she should take it any farther and he didn't either. But Hinata didn't feel like she had the will power to pull away. So swiftly she undid the purple rope that held his sword and started to reach up his shirt not wanting to break the kiss but having to so she could get it off. She took in his bare chest and put her arms around his neck again but this time instead of going for his lips she went for his neck. As she started placing soft kisses on his neck she could feel his shivers. She was proud that she was making him feel like this. As she softly bit down and started sucking she received a deep grown from the Uchiha. And with that grown she also got a much more aggressive man.

He placed his hand's under her butt and hoisted her up against the tree his groin pressing up against her sensitive area which she moaned softly to. Her soft moan was all it took for him to loose all control of any sense he had left. Letting her fall back to the ground he reached up and undid her jacket. And to his pleasure was only wearing a simple tank top under. He quickly got it off and the only thing left blocking him from her beautiful breasts was her bra. Lifting her up once again he started kissing her already exposed skin while putting one of his hands up to swiftly remove her bra. With that gone he gave her a quick look and saw that they were just as plump and rounded like he imagined her breasts to be. He look up at her face seeing a slight blush form on her cheeks he gave her a soft smile and pulled her face to his wanting to taste her sweet mouth again. Her firm breasts were now against his bare chest.

"Sasuke!" She let a soft moan out as her body tensed with the feeling of his hard chest against her own.

As instinct came over her she dropped her arms from around his neck to tug at the rest of his clothing. But to her disappointment it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. After struggling with his clothing for what seemed forever he let out a deep laugh while still on her lips. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Reluctantly he let her go so he could get rid of the rest of his clothing as he did he set his clothes neatly on the ground so they could lay on it.

With his body completely naked Sasuke pick Hinata up and set her softly on his clothing. He looked down at the beautiful girl underneath him and felt himself harden. He leaned down and placed heated kisses around her breasts making her moan and squirm. While squirm she bucked up and her body stroked his naked member making him harden more to a point where he was getting uncomfortable and need to release himself soon. Pulling away from her nipples that he had started to devour he moved and started removing the rest of her clothing. Hooking his fingers at the corners her pants he swiftly pulled off both her pants and undergarments. Taking one loving glance up at the man she was about to give herself to she raised her hips to tease him a bit. Her already soaked slit rubbed against his boner earning her a low growl and to her surprise a loud moan from herself.

He leaned down and started kissing her breasts again and fondling her nipple with his hand that wasn't keeping him from falling on her. He started making his way down and started kissing her thighs and around her wet area. He continued for a while but than got an annoyed moan from the woman because of his teasing. With a smirk he place his face directly above her woman hood leaning forward he kissed it gently than started to lick. He felt Hinata buckle underneath him and she released a loud moan "Sasuke!" hearing his name come out of her made him suck and lick harder in desire to hear her call his name out again. "Umm Sasuke... SASUKE!" She screamed as she reached her peak and her juices flowed out. With her juices in his mouth he got up and started kissing her passionately on the mouth wanting her to taste how good she tasted.

He couldn't take it anymore and looked at her for reassurance. Looking up at his face lovingly she nodded her head giving her approval. Slipping his arm behind her head he pulled her close placing soft comforting kisses on her mouth. Grabbing his member he guided it to her opening. The contact making both moan in pleasure. Slowly he started to push into her he could feel her body tense and hear her gasp from pain. He slowed down and started whispering loving words and telling her it's going to be alright. He reached her innocence and pushed in with a light force making her whimper. Now fully in her he paused so she could get used to the feeling of it. As he paused he pulled away from her ear where he had been whispering to her softly seeing the tears in her eyes he bent down to kiss them gently. In between kisses he said something that made her heart skip a beat. "I think I love you." He said with his husky voice. Which earned him a soft giggle. As she replied. " You think? I know I love you." and with that he pulled out of her slowly and pushed back in starting with a slow loving pace earning soft moans and low growls from each of them. At her encouragement he quickened his pace and after being lost in pleasure they both hit their climax and he released himself into her.

He didn't release himself from her but liked the feeling of being one. He adjusted both of them so that they were both laying on their sides. Still connected.

"What do we do now?" He asked pondering what their future would hold. With his plan of revenge gone it came down to his future, he had never thought about what he would do afterwards.

"I don't know..." She said honestly. "You have a team, I'm a member of the Akatsuki."

"Now that I think about it how did that even happen, you joining the Akatsuki? I don't remember you being very strong when I left. And what happened with the dobe? Didn't you love him?" He said with a jealous tone to his voice.

She gave him a sly smile. But answered non the less. "You're right I wasn't very strong at all. But I met Itachi-senpai while I had been fighting off some Shinobi that had attacked me and he saved my life. I had told him I wanted to be stronger. And he offered to train me. No strings attached. I was with him for about 6 months I was a lot stronger than I was before and he told me he was proud of me and that he had done all he could. He said I was free to go. So I left I had been gone for about a week from Itachi-senpai and I was lonely. I missed him and the other members I had met while being with him. So I went back. I went back and the way he looked at me when he laid his eyes on me again made me know it was were I belonged. So I stayed. And haven't looked back since." She paused looking at his softened expression and continued realizing he was still waiting for the answer to the other question.

"And for the dobe also known as Naruto I had gotten over my crush for him shortly after you left. I just didn't see a point in liking someone that didn't like me back."

"Took you long enough." He said with a smirk on his face.

"We should go back to camp. And get some sleep." Hinata ignored his mocking.

"If by sleep you mean round two lets go." He said pulling away from his new lover with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You do realize if Itachi-senpai ever finds out about this he will probably kill you despite of everything." she said matter-of-factly.

"He can bring it. No one gets in between me and my woman. He can fight me for your attention but not what I get to do to your body. That is mine. And about him being the most important person in your life, that better not be true now after what just happened." He said seriously. But his seriousness only making Hinata giggle. As they headed back to camp.


	8. Busted

Hinata woke up with a start as she felt the familiar presence coming closer. Sitting up she activated her Byakugan and realized he was only about 5 miles away and was advancing quickly. She looked down at her lover sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Sasuke.." She whispered softly but received no response. "Sasuke.. Sasuke! SASUKE!" She finally yelled.

Startled he stood up with his sword already in his hands ready for a fight.

"Hahaha!" Hinata started laughing sweetly. Looking up at his stern face.

Sasuke looked down at her with a what the heck expression on his face.

"OH!" she yelled remembering why she woke him in the first place "He's coming! Your brother is almost here!" She said with panic in her voice.

Sasuke hated himself for his slip of stoicism as he stared down at her with a awestruck face.

And before they new it they were scrambling around the camp sight trying to make it look natural. They quickly clothed themselves and moved their sleeping bags away from each other to give the illusion of them sleeping on opposite sides of the fire.

As soon as they finished getting ready Hinata heard the monotone voice of her teacher that she had missed so much.

"Hinata... Little brother." She turned around along with Sasuke to look as Itachi came through the clearing with a smirking Kisame right behind.

Before anyone could say anything Hinata was running full speed towards Itachi her arms already spreed for his embrace. But was stopped when her head only came into contact with his hand. She struggled to get closer but he overpowered her succeeding to keep her at arms length.

"Hinata, what have I told you about public displays of affection?" He asked sternly.

Bowing her head she replied to his question like it was routine " That if anyone outside of the Akatsuki saw us they would think we were weak. And look down upon us..." she pouted.

"Correct. Now control yourself or else I will have to punish you." He said sternly and looked at her with hushing eyes to make sure that the young girl wouldn't come up with some witty comment about the older man being a masochist. He looked up from the young girl releasing her from his firm hold to look upon the face of his younger brother. Deciding to ignore the fact that despite the lecture he had gave the girl she had already latched herself to him.

"I still hate you..." Sasuke said bluntly his eyes cold. "You may not have killed them because you wanted to but you still did it all the same."

Itachi looked at his brother with a blank expression trying to mask his emotions. He cared deeply for his little brother and was hoping that he would forgive him. Sensing his disappointment the girl that was already hugging him squeezed tighter. He looked down at her and saw the sympathy in her eyes. His face was downcast so no one but Hinata could see his face. He flashed her one of his rare sweet smiles that told her that it was alright.

"That is understandable. I left you alone. I would be surprised if you felt otherwise." Itachi replied in his emotionless voice.

"But..." The younger Uchiha interrupted before the older could say anything else. "I think that someday, not any time soon but someday I will be able to forgive you." Sasuke said proudly.

"Also I would appreciate it if you didn't latch onto my woman." He said looking at Hinata snuggled under his brothers arm her hold firm on his torso.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. What was the point of attempting to make it look like they didn't sleep together if he went right out and said that she was his woman. She thought it was pretty clear that it was supposed to be a secret.

"Oh crap..." Hinata said quietly so no one but Itachi heard.

"Your woman?" Itachi's voice rung in her ears. "I think the previous feelings of wanting to reconcile with you little brother have now totally disappeared." He said coldly holding her closer. Hinata struggled to breath as she felt her face being squished against the chest of her father figure.

"She is no one's woman and as long as she is under my roof it will stay that way." Itachi's fatherly side showing intensely as he glared daggers at his little brother. He hated showing his emotions to anyone besides Hinata but he couldn't hide his anger.

"I smell it." Kisame said with a smirk on his face interrupting the glaring contest that was going on between the brothers.

Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about. She struggled to look at him while being squashed against a firm chest and sent him a panicked look. Begging him with her eyes to not say anything despite knowing he would say it anyways. Kisame always liked getting Hinata in trouble and than tried to make her forgive him by putting his big brother role into action and telling Itachi not to be to mad at her.

"What do you smell Kisame?" Itachi said reluctantly looking away from his younger brother to his partner.

Kisame's smirk deepened. "What these two young hormonal teenagers did last night."


	9. Authors Note

I am sorry that it took so long to update. My 4 month old nephew passed away so I was pretty busy and didn't really have the heart to continue till now. I appreciate everyone's support and will start to update more chapters soon.


	10. Let's Move On

"_What do you smell Kisame?" Itachi said reluctantly looking away from his younger brother to his partner. _

_Kisame's smirk deepened. "What these two young hormonal teenagers did last night." _

Hinata felt Itachi's body tense and the arm that was firmly around her start to shake. Slowly he looked down at her to ask if what Kisame was applying was true. He didn't even have to ask when he saw her large guilty eyes looking up at him.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata screeched out.

"You're sorry?" He looked at her like he had just been slapped in the face. "If you were actually sorry you would have waited to have intercourse with a man that I let you marry!" He said to her his voice the harshest it has ever been towards her. She looked down not being able to look into his eyes.

She felt bad for making him upset but she didn't regret what she did.

"If I waited for that I would have died a virgin..." Hinata said quietly but loud enough that all three men heard.

Kisame held back a laugh feeling like it wasn't a good time. And Sasuke smirked at Hinata thinking about how cute she was when she was timid. He liked her feisty side but found her timid side incredibly endearing.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked coldly.

Hearing his cold voice she looked up once again to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry! But like you would ever give me permission to get married!" She yelled as she felt the tears coming like they always did when he was really mad at her.

Itachi looked at the girl in his arms and knew that was one of his biggest fears. He hated to admit it but he cared more about the young girl than even his own brother. And he didn't want her to be taken away from him. All of the Akatsuki members besides Kisame even went as far as thinking Itachi was in love with her because of their closeness, and his protectiveness over her. But all it was is he needed someone to protect and to stay by his side. Someone to depend on him and if he ever let her be married he would lose the right to be that person.

Than while looking at him with her big watery eyes she said softly "Just because I like a guy doesn't mean I will leave you..." She said suddenly like she was reading his mind. She hugged him closer.

"And if you ever disapproved of the person I liked I would leave them in an instant. But I love Sasuke... He isn't just anybody. He is your brother. If I was ever to be with someone wouldn't you want it to be someone close to you? We could be a real family..." She said looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Itachi couldn't help but understand her. His eyes softened "Since when have we not been a real family" He asked with a slight smile on his lips. He gave her one last glance before turning his attention to his little brother standing a few yards away. Pulling the clinging girl along as he made his way closer and stopped only a couple feet away from Sasuke. He tried to keep himself composed.

"What are your intentions?" He asked seriously.

"My intentions?" Sasuke looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You don't imagine I would permit you to leave after taking away her innocence." Hinata could feel her face heat up. She looked at Sasuke who was already staring at her hoping she could help him answer his brother.

Sasuke really didn't know what to say... What about his team... And it's not like he could just join the Akatsuki. He didn't even have time to remember he was supposed to be mad at his brother.

"What do you suppose I do?" He asked thinking it was better to let his elder brother choose.

"Well the most obvious choice would be to settle down and be wed." Itachi said reluctantly. "I was planning on taking Hinata and leaving the Akatsuki anyways." Hinata looked up at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT!" She yelled almost right in his ear making him flinch slightly. "LEAVE?! We can't just leave! They're our only family! What about Dei-chan, Sori-chan, Konan! We can't just leave them!"

"Hinata we can't stay with them forever. If you ever wanted to have a family it's not like you could stay anyways." He finally took his arm off the girl and took a step back not wanting to have anymore screaming in his ears. And no one but the overly observant Kisame noticed how the younger Uchiha let out a breath of relief at the fact that his older brother wasn't hugging his girlfriend anymore.

"But..." She was silenced by Itachi's hand.

"No buts. We will leave them soon and as your legal guardian you don't have a say in the matter." He interrupted.

Sasuke looked from Hinata to Itachi. "Guardian?"

Hinata looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Yup. As I was still a minor when I joined the Akatsuki I was legally adopted by your brother. So Technically you are my adoptive uncle..." she said with a chuckle.

Unlike Hinata Sasuke didn't find it quite as amusing. "That's weird." was all he could say.

And before they got completely off topic Itachi interrupted. "Hinata don't become so lighthearted already.. Just because I said all that doesn't mean you will go unpunished." He clarified.

Hinata face was downcast when the brothers started having a conversation about who knows what. She looked up and strutted towards the man that started all this mess.

"Kisame! You rat!" She said as she quickly got behind him jumping on his back so she could get him in a headlock.

"I'm sorry Hime! But isn't it better that we got it over with already?!" He asked pleadingly

"We could have eased into it! Instead of almost giving Itachi a heart attack!" She screamed at him when all of a sudden she was pulled off of the poor man by his partner.

"Just wait till no one is around to hear you squeal Kisame!" Itachi shook his head slightly creeped out by the girls statement.


End file.
